It can be appreciated that digital pen devices have been in use for years. Typically, a digital pen is comprised of products such as the Maxell Penit, the Nokia SU-B1, the Leapfrog Fly, the C Technologies C-Pen, and the Logitech io™ pen products. The main problem with these conventional digital pens is that these products are designed for the consumer market and therefore, they are not rugged enough to survive harsh external environmental conditions or harsh user abuse. Another problem with conventional digital pen computers is that the ink used in these devices has been designed such that it can only write on certain limited paper stocks under normal working office temperature conditions, and the pens are have limited durability and subject to breakage.
There is a need for a non-fragile pen that is not limited to normal writing surfaces, standard environmental operating conditions, and normal operator handling.